rctekkitfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions Plugin
With this plugin players group up in Factions. You claim land as your own and build your base. Factions is a self serve anti griefing system. Leaders control who can can edit their faction land. Factions is also about diplomacy and war. You declare wars and forge alliances. You fight over land and manage your monetary expenses * ALL of the factions commands are displayed here! ** /f the factions base command ** /f l,list page=1 list all factions ** /f f,faction faction=you show faction information ** /f p,player player=you show player information ** /f join player=you join faction ** /f leave leave your faction ** /f home faction=you teleport to faction home ** /f map on/off=once show territory map ** /f s,status page=1 faction=you see faction member power and online activity ** /f create create new faction ** /f name faction=you set faction name ** /f desc change faction description ** /f motd new=read faction motd ** /f sethome faction=you set the faction home ** /f unsethome faction=you unset faction home ** /f inv,invite yes/no=toggle set if player is invited ** /f i,inv,invite a,add invite player ** /f i,inv,invite r,remove revoke an invite ** /f i,inv,invite l,list page=1 faction=you list invited players ** /f kick kick player from faction ** /f title set player title ** /f promote promote lesser members in your faction ** /f demote demote lesser members in your faction ** /f officer make player officer ** /f leader faction=you set leader for faction ** /f money manage faction money ** /f money b,balance faction=you show faction money ** /f money d,deposit faction=you deposit to faction ** /f money w,withdraw faction=you withdraw from faction ** /f money ff transfer faction –> faction ** /f money fp transfer faction –> player ** /f money pf transfer player –> faction ** /f sc,seechunk active=toggle see the chunk you stand in ** /f sco,seechunkold see the chunk you stand in ** /f tt,territorytitles off=toggle toggle territory titles ** /f claim claim faction territory ** /f claim o,one faction=you claim a single chunk ** /f claim a,auto faction=you claim as you walk around ** /f claim f,fill faction=you claim by filling ** /f claim s,square radius=1 faction=you claim by square and radius ** /f claim c,circle radius=1 faction=you claim by circle and radius ** /f claim all claim all faction land *** /f unclaim unclaim faction territory *** /f unclaim o,one unclaim a single chunk *** /f unclaim a,auto unclaim as you walk around *** /f unclaim f,fill unclaim by filling *** /f unclaim s,square radius=1 unclaim by square and radius *** /f unclaim c,circle radius=1 unclaim by circle and radius *** /f unclaim all unclaim all faction land *** /f access manage access *** /f access v,view view access *** /f access p,player yes/no=toggle grant player access *** /f access f,faction yes/no=toggle grant faction access *** /f unstuck teleport to nearest wilderness *** /f ally set relation wish to another faction *** /f truce set relation wish to another faction *** /f neutral set relation wish to another faction *** /f enemy set relation wish to another faction *** /f perm set perm=all relation=read yes/no=read change faction permissions *** /f flag faction=you flag=all yes/no=read manage faction flags *** /f e,expansions list expansions *** /f tax Use FactionsTax *** /f tax i,info overview tax info *** /f tax f,faction faction=you faction tax info *** /f tax p,player player=you player tax info *** /f tax s,set rank|player|all=default faction=you set tax *** /f tax run run taxation task *** /f tax v,version display plugin version *** /f dynmap Use FactionsDynmap *** /f dynmap v,version display plugin version *** /f disband faction=you disband faction *** /f powerboost <#> set powerboost *** /f v,version display plugin version